


La dea della discordia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Furry, Genderswap, Multi, NSFW, Punishment, Sex, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La dea della discordia ama portare scompiglio e questo può finire nei peggiori dei modi.





	1. Cap.1 Tipo ideale

 

Cap.1 Tipo ideale   
  
La dea della discordia era accomodata al tavolo, le gambe lisce accavallate, il seno reso evidente dal suo body a balconcino, beveva il drink dal suo bicchiere lentamente, sporcando il bordo con il proprio rossetto color rubino. Appoggiò il mento sulla mano e sbadigliò, battendo le palpebre, l'odore di fumo che impregnava il luogo le faceva pungere le narici.

Un uomo dai capelli biondi si avvicinò con aria schifata, osservando i vestiti succinti di lei.  
"Spero che tu stia scherzando" disse acido.  
La dea alzò lo sguardo e inarcò un sopracciglio, tinto di rosso fuoco.  
"Come scusa?" chiese con voce seducente.  
"Non ti vergogni ad andare in giro mezza nuda? Hai un bel seno, ma non c'è bisogno di sbatterlo in faccia a tutti.  
Zoccola" sibilò.  
La dea assottigliò gli occhi, le sue iridi color ghiaccio brillarono.  
"Sei venuto tu" disse piccata.  
"Perché tu, con quel seno rifatto, te la sei cercata. Secondo te qualcuno potrebbe credere che quel seno è vero? Tu hai puntato sul seno e il culo rifatti a opera di qualche chirurgo.   
"Non sei il mio tipo" disse l'uomo, la pancia da birra che gli premeva contro la maglietta grigia.  
"Quindi non ti piace un bel seno?" gli chiese la dea, sibilando.  
"Mi piace un bel seno, quando non è così esagerato" sputò l'uomo.  
La dea ghignò.  
Una nube nera che brillava di riflessi dorati si alzò dalle sue dita affusolate, tutte le persone nel bar s'immobilizzarono, lo sguardo spento, anche la musica si bloccò.  
L'uomo si guardò intorno confuso, vedendo che era l'unico che ancora si muoveva oltre la dea, fu avvolto dal fumo e iniziò a tossire, le sue labbra divennero rosse e piene.  
"Davvero? Forse è tempo di cambiare... Cosa dicevi? Oh sì, il tuo tipo" disse la dea con tono derisorio.  
Divenne vestita di nero, con un velo davanti al viso.   
"M-mi sento... così... strano..." esalò la vittima, si piegò in avanti con sguardo perso. Un sorriso ebete gli si dipinse sul volto, i suoi pantaloni si stracciarono e si trasformarono in una minigonna che lasciava scoperti i suoi glutei, sempre più grossi, ora stretti da un perizoma tigrato che aveva preso il posto dei boxer blu.  
Le scarpe le divennero degli stivaletti rosso fuoco, la cintura le cinse i fianchi ora stretti, la sua polo divenne  
un reggiseno color fumo che lasciava scorgere i suoi seni. Quest'ultimi divennero una quinta, di cui si intravedevano perfettamente i capezzoli sotto la stoffa.  
I capelli le divennero lunghi fino al fondoschiena, gonfi e dorati.  
Avvertì un calore al bassoventre, mentre piegava in avanti il petto prosperoso, facendolo ondeggiare. Ringiovanì e la pancia le divenne un ventre piatto.  
La nebbia cessò e tutti tornarono a muoversi, la giovane fischiettava la melodia che risuonava nel locale.  
"Wow!  
Ciao, sventola, che carrozzeria da favola" disse un giovane palestrato, avvicinandosi a lei.  
Indurì il suo ventre a tartaruga, visibile sotto la sua maglietta aderente.  
La giovane chiuse gli occhi, piegando le sopracciglia bionde e fece ondeggiare i seni, sorrise al giovane  
facendo ondeggiare le lunghe sopracciglia.  
Fece una risatina stridula, mentre le sue gote divenivano vermiglie.  
Il giovane moro le fece l'occhiolino.  
"Sai, stavo cercando proprio una come te, con delle curve dirompenti. Sei proprio il mio tipo, sventola". Estrasse dalla tasca un paio di chiavi di un albergo.

"Ho una stanza. Ti andrebbe di venirci con me, per berci un drink insieme lì?" chiese.  
"Con piacere" rispose la giovane, dimenando il bacino.  
Il giovane la sollevò e se la mise sulla spalla, palpeggiandole il sedere.  
"Già ubriaca, vero?" le chiese.  
La ragazza ridacchiò ancora e gli avvolse le braccia sottili intorno al collo muscoloso.  
"E' solo che non vedevo l'ora di trovare il mio tipo ideale, un uomo vigoroso come te" soffiò.  
La dea della discordia rise vedendo che il giovane se la portava via.


	2. Cap.2 Sfingi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La dea della discordia ama portare scompiglio e questo può finire nei peggiori dei modi.

Cap.2 Sfingi

La dea della discordia camminava lungo la sala del museo, a passo misurato, accanto ai papiri appesi alle pareti, osservando gli sgargianti colori rosso e oro delle raffigurazioni. Indossava un lungo vestito nero, decorato da piccole gemme che richiamava un cielo oscuro e il viso era coperto da un velo.

“Guarda quella, sembra vestita a lutto” bisbigliò una donna, guardandola di sottecchi.

Il marito si guardò intorno fino a vedere la dea e ridacchiò, notando il seno prosperoso di lei nonostante la veste scura.

“Forse per nascondere il suo essere troia” ribatté.

“ _Ssssh_ , non farti notare che la stiamo guardando” borbottò la moglie.

La dea si avviò nella loro direzione, guardando con attenzione uno degli obelischi in mostra. Ogni statua o oggetto in pietra era posto su un ripiano rialzato, con accanto una targhetta.

“Questo posto è deserto, ovvio che guardiamo il suo essere stramba. Io te l'avevo detto che era stupido venire a questa mostra, non c'è niente d'interessante. Voi donne, sempre a voler sparlare della gente morta” borbottò.

“Beh, voi uomini non capite l'arte. Il mondo egizio è affascinante, prendi questa statua che bella” borbottò la sua accompagnatrice. Indicò la raffigurazione di una sfinge con la testa. “Sarebbe una donna bellissima se avesse il naso”. Aggiunse.

La dea li raggiunse.

“In realtà, è un uomo. Le sfingi egizie, se così le vogliamo chiamare, sono le raffigurazioni dei faraoni, sono le sfingi greche ad essere figure mitologiche femminili” spiegò.

“Mio marito è greco” disse con tono fintamente cordiale la moglie.

“Tu non sei egiziana, ma queste fesserie t'interessano lo stesso. Perdoni mia moglie, è un po' stupida, come molte femmine” borbottò il marito.

“Perdoni mio marito, è un po' maleducato. Posso chiederle se è vestita in quel modo per qualche spettacolo che si svolge nel museo?” chiese la moglie. Nascose una risatina di scherno dietro la mano.

La dea alzò la mano, dalle dita affusolate iniziò ad alzarsi un fumo nero, con delle piccole esplosioni dorate, che avvolse completamente la sala.

I due coniugi cominciarono a tossire rumorosamente, i loro corpi divennero muscolosi e slanciati, i vestiti scomparvero.

Sotto il marito comparve una piattaforma di pietra, i capelli gli divennero dei riccioli mori, il suo viso divenne più appuntito e si acquattò a terra, nella posizione della sfinge.

Anche la moglie si acquattò dietro di lui, i capelli lunghi divennero un codino al lato della testa e sul capo le apparve il copricapo del faraone. Mani e piedi di entrambi divennero zampe di leone, gli apparve anche la coda.

Il seno della donna si ritirò, mentre diveniva un uomo ben dotato, il corpo dell'uomo cambiò e mentre all'altra spariva al seno, a lui ne cresceva uno parecchio voluminoso. Sollevò i glutei, in posizione offerta, schiusi, questi divennero a palloncino. L'uomo leone iniziò ad annusare i glutei della sua compagna con aria felina e interessata.

Accanto al nuovo piedistallo comparve una targhetta.

Nel momento in cui il fumo si fu diradato, la dea della discordia poté vedere una nuova statua di pietra: raffigurava una sfinge di sesso femminile posseduta con ferocia da una sfinge egizia.

“Amo la cultura” sussurrò soddisfatta la dea della discordia.


	3. Cap.3 Coppietta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La dea della discordia ama portare scompiglio e questo può finire nei peggiori dei modi.

Cap.3 Coppietta

La dea della discordia stava passeggiando, indossava un attillato abito nero e aveva una borsetta in spalla.

Due ragazzi muscolosi la spintonarono, facendola cadere a terra con un gemito. Erano intenti a ridere sguaiatamente, entrambi avevano delle magliette attillate che lasciavano vedere i loro muscoli.

“Le pupe non possono resistermi” disse il moro dei due.

“Fammi il piacere. Me ne sono fatte una decina più di te solo ieri sera”. Si vantò il biondo.

La dea della discordia si rialzò.

“Dovreste chiedere scusa” borbottò.

Il biondo le mostrò il dito medio.

La dea della discordia assottigliò gli occhi, del fumo nero sprizzò dalle sue dita, avvolgendo i due. Entrambi furono abbagliati da dei bagliori dorati.

I capelli del giovane si allungarono, divenendo setosi, la sua pelle più rosea.

I muscoli del moro si gonfiarono così tanto da creare numerosi strappi nei suoi vestiti.

Il biondo guardò i muscoli straripanti dell'amico, mentre vedeva i propri sparire e il suo corpo ridursi.

“Perché io non sto cambiando come te, non è giusto?”. La sua voce divenne femminile e gemette, vedendo che l'altro gonfiava anche all'altezza del cavallo.

Avvertì un cambiamento al basso ventre e lanciò un grido stridulo, tastandolo, sentendo che il suo membro era sparito. Il petto le si deformò e le comparve un seno così prosperoso che le strappò la maglietta aderente.

I suoi glutei divennero più gonfi e la sua vita stretta, mentre l'altro diveniva anche più alto.

Lo sguardo del moro s'instupidì e un sorriso predatorio gli prese gran parte del viso. Afferrò il polso della giovane e la trasse a sé.

“Si può sapere che fai? Sembri uno scimmione” si lamentò.

Il moro la issò e se la mise in spalla, bloccandole la vita con il braccio muscoloso.

La giovane scalciò, tirandogli dei pugni sulla schiena.

“Sei diventato completamente stupido? Guarda che mi dovresti portare in ospedale” si lamentò.

Il moro le massaggiò i glutei e la giovane arrossì.

“ _Ehy_ , aspetta. Non mi vorrai portare in camera tua?” chiese. La voce le tremò, mentre la magia continuava a fare effetto, eccitandola. Le pupille le divennero dilatate ed ansimò. “I-io ero un maschio fino a cinque minuti fa... Non credi che dovresti darmi un po' di tempo?” domandò. I capelli biondi le ricaddero davanti al viso, mentre le labbra le divenivano grosse e piene.

“Tu sei mia, io non ti metto giù” abbaiò il moro.

La giovane si accasciò su di lui.

“Tu non mettermi giù” biascicò.

La dea della discordia rise.

“Chiamatevi al vostro primo bambino, abito in zona” cantilenò.


	4. Cap.4 Trasformazione in anatra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La dea della discordia ama portare scompiglio e questo può finire nei peggiori dei modi.

Cap.4 Trasformazione in anatra

 

La dea della discordia osservò la giovane donna che marciava avanti e indietro davanti a lei. Accavallò le gambe e schioccò la lingua sul palato, le sue labbra piene fremettero.

“Mi stai davanti da almeno mezz’ora. Vattene” si lamentò.

“Lei è venuta in questo posto per mangiare cadaveri! La convincerò ad andarsene!

Gli animali meritano di esseri liberi, non di essere mangiati!” gridò.

La dea della discordia inarcò un sopracciglio, i suoi zigomi erano accentuati in un’espressione di fastidio.

“Sono venuta in questo ristorante perché c’è una buona vista sul mare, togliti da davanti” sibilò.

Mary sollevò il cartello che aveva tra le mani un paio di volte.

“Animali liberi! Animali liberi!”. 

La dea della discordia digrignò i denti, le orecchie le fischiavano.

“Animali liberi! Animali liberi!”. Proseguì Mary. Non si accorse che l’ambiente circostante diventava nero, a causa di un forte fumo e il rumore del mare si faceva ovattato.

Alcune piccole esplosioni dorate le comparvero davanti agli occhi.

Il cartello rovinò al suolo con un tonfo, sotto gli occhi divertiti della dea della discordia.

Mary cadde a terra, avvertendo delle vertigini. Il suo corpo divenne più lungo e snello. Le dita dei suoi piedi si fusero e si allungarono, fino a dare vita a tre dita lunghe, con un tallone ricurvo, le sue unghie divennero aguzze, mentre le sue zampe divennero arancioni e palmate. Le sue gambe si ridussero divenendo gialle e squamose.

“Cosa sta… squack… Quack… quack…”. Iniziò a starnazzare, mentre il suo collo si allungava. Il suo corpo iniziò a prudere, ma non riuscì a grattarsi, perché le sue braccia si trasformarono in morbide piume candide. 

Il suo ventre divenne rigonfio, mentre i seni le scomparivano. Dimenò le ali, facendo volare piume candide tutt’intorno, mentre altre le ricoprivano il corpo, strappandole i vestiti.

Le sue labbra si allungarono, divenendo parte del naso, si aprirono due feritoie e il becco che le comparve s’indurì. Lo fece scattare, continuando a starnazzare, volacchiando sul posto. Alcune piume caddero sul cartello.

Il rumore del mare tornò a farsi sentire, mentre il fumo scompariva. 

La dea della discordia afferrò l’anatra per il collo e la sollevò, ridacchiò vedendola dimenarsi.

“Penso di sapere cosa mangerò questa sera” disse. Mary provò inutilmente a liberarsi, mentre la dea della discordia entrava nel locale. “Il proprietario è un mio amico, mi cucina quello che voglio se glielo chiedo. Sai, è anche il capocuoco. Un uomo che si è fatto da solo, una persona che sa quello che fa e forse uno dei pochi umani che riesco a sopportare.

Ora, mia cara, potrai essere compartecipe del dolore dei tuoi adorati animaletti, non sei contenta?

Sarai libera di essere mangiata” sussurrò.

< Così io sarò libera di godermi il mare > pensò.

Entrò in cucina, continuando a stringere per il collo l’inerme anatra, dirigendosi verso il cuoco.

Gli occhi di Mary erano vitrei e instupiditi, starnazzò con meno forza quando la dea la sdraiò sopra un ripiano di legno. Il cuoco sollevò il coltellaccio, parlando con lei.

 


	5. Dog girl

La giovane aveva i capelli legati in una coda alta e correva accanto alla sua dalmata, il suo fisico slanciato si muoveva agilmente.

“Sai, sei proprio fortunata. Anche io vorrei una vita felice come la tua, coccole, esercizio fisico e tanta pappa gratis. Invece a me tocca lavorare” si lamentò.

La sua dalmata scodinzolava correndole accanto. Si trovarono a correre nel giardino davanti a una casa, un fumo nero con bagliori dorati li avvolse. La cagnolina latrò, mentre la padrona iniziava a tossire. Quest’ultima avvertì una sensazione di calore invaderla.

Una folta peluria iniziò a crescerle lungo tutto il corpo, ricoprendola e il naso le divenne nero, oltre che umido, iniziò ad ansimare rumorosamente, copiosa saliva le gocciolava dalla bocca. Le sue orecchie percepivano via via sempre più suoni, cadde carponi stordita, odori di diverso tipo aggredirono il suo olfatto che diveniva man mano più sviluppato. Una coda iniziò a dimenarsi, spostandole l’intimo e uscendo dai pantaloni, che si abbassarono lungo i suoi glutei. Tutto divenne in bianco e nero. Le unghie le divennero ricurve e aguzze, oltre che scure, i suoi denti si affilarono e le dita iniziarono a divenire tozze. La sua espressione era di sconcerto e calde lacrime le rigarono il viso, che era diventato più allungato, non riusciva a smettere di ansimare. Gambe e braccia presero la forma di quelle di un cane, cercò di urlare, ma riuscì solo ad abbaiare o a fare versi simili a mugolii rochi. Le sue ossa si spezzarono, ricomponendosi in una posizione che la obbligò a tramutarsi in quadrupede.

I suoi vestiti si strapparono, ma ricaddero larghi quando il suo corpo si ridusse.

La giovane continuò ad abbaiare sempre più forte, non riusciva più a piangere, gli occhi completamente cambiati, l’odore di cani maschi del quartiere che la eccitavano. I suoi seni si ritirarono e sotto i due capezzoli ne comparvero altri quattro. I suoi capelli color miele erano diventati parte della sua pelliccia, mentre diveniva completamente una cagnolina.

Nel frattempo la pelliccia della sua dalmata era divenuta un vestito aderente bianco con le macchie nere, le erano apparsi dei fluenti capelli mori. Quattro dei sei capezzoli erano scomparsi, mentre il suo corpo diveniva roseo e slanciato, le ossa si spezzarono facendola guaire e si rinsaldarono in modo diverso. Il muso si ritirò, si guardò intorno confusa mentre i colori si facevano più vividi, le orecchie le fischiarono e il naso le divenne piccolo. Le apparve un seno e la sua coda si ritirò, un viso prese il posto del suo muso, i suoi fianchi cambiarono e acquisì mani e piedi.

La porta dell’abitazione si aprì e la dea della discordia mise alla nuova cagnolina un collare, insieme a un guinzaglio e le accarezzò la testa. Mise in mano il guinzaglio alla ex-dalmata che, con aria ebete, si mise a correre, insieme al suo animale da compagnia.

“Ora avrai la vita ‘facile’ che volevi” sussurrò la dea, richiudendo la porta della propria dimora.

 


End file.
